Through the Eyes of the Seer
by Aireonna
Summary: Something has happened to our G-boyz, they have been gone for awhile staying at a deserted mansion. Now supernatural things begin. A group of gurlz, OC chara's get involved from another world...As they explore each others powers and lives.PLZ R&R!!
1. Prologue

Through the eyes of the Seer Prologue By: Aireonna ( a.k.a. Candice Willman )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and none of the characters that belong to Gundam  
  
Wing. I wish. I would be swimming in their merchandise! I do not own Jessy Travis, for she belongs to my dear friend Jessica Sullivan. I do not own Faith Evans, she belongs to my best friend Dawn Rianharet. I do, however, own Lizzy Halloway, Maria Owens, and Alexia Carson. They are my own characters. Part of the idea belongs to me. The other part belongs to my friend Jessica.  
  
A/N: This is an AU fic, with supernatural powers and all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room was a white as a cloud. No noise could be heard. The little noise that was heard was a struggle of breath from some unknown being. The sound reverberated of the dense walls, making an ever lasting echo. A blinding light was seen and then a man chained against a wall. Sweat trickled down his blood stained face as he was identified as the unknown being. Cold Prussian eyes stared up at an unknown figure as hate gleamed through his glare. The figure stepped forward slowly causing more of an echo in the white room. Slowly you could make out a hand holding...holding..a knife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzy Halloway screamed as she awoken from her vision. Almost jumping from her sweat filled bed as she gasped for air, but little came. She stood quietly as not to awake her companion sleeping across the room. Looking to the large mirror that stood on her closet door she was horrified. She was as white as a ghost. Bringing her trembling hand to her mouth she sighed. Her baby blue eyes filling with shock.  
  
/ Another vision. / The telepath thought to herself.  
  
Jessy Travis shot up on her bed as she too witnessed the horrifying dream also known as a "vision." Turning to her worried friend she sighed. "I saw what you saw." Jessy mumbled quietly as she brought a sweat filled arm to wipe the bangs from her violet eyes. Swinging her long braid aside she looked towards the window. "Another vision. That's the forth this week that I have had. Each time it reveals more and more of the vision to me." Lizzy replied sitting slowly onto her bed. She was still shaking from the dream. Pulling her shoulder length brown hair into a pony tail she gazed to the floor, trying to regain her composure. "What does it all mean?" Jessy pondered standing up off the bed and heading to the door. Using her telekinetic powers, she brought a towel to her from the closet and wiped her sweat filled body. "I'm lucky my scream didn't wake the others." She sighed as she too headed to the door way, using her telepathic powers to slowly open the old wooden door. Both Lizz and Jessy jumped back in startlement at the young women who stood in the doorway. A look of death planted on her pale face.  
  
/ So much for your scream not waking anyone. / Jessy spoke to Lizzy using her telekinetic connection.  
  
Faith Evans smiled cunningly at the two and sighed. Even though they were all really close, she found them to be rather annoying at times. Lizzy, yeah she had a bad temper, one not to be toyed with, but Jessy, she was a happy go lucky type. And to think, both Jessy and Faith were Americans. Yet they showed no resemblance but the fact that they both carried mystical powers, along with the rest of the gang, and lived under the same roof.  
  
/ That can get really fucking annoying at times. Her and her damned happiness. / The young women with the odd power to form her body into water and control it, sighed as she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Faith. So I guess you got the wake up call." Jessy joked as she walked into the hall, avoiding contact with the women that stood there. Lizzy gave an annoyed glare at the two and walked out of her room heading down the hall. Jessy and Faith followed after, stopping at an open bedroom door. There stood Maria Owens. The young light curly haired brunette sighed as she turned her brown eyes to the gathering group in the hall. The young Englander pulled her robe onto her body, and her curly light brown hair back into their bouncing buns she too, followed out into the long narrow hall. "At least some of us got sleep." Faith replied in her usual cocky tone. Rolling her emerald eyes she gazed up to Lizzy. Pulling her red shoulder length hair back out of her worn face she grunted. "Does anyone else find it to be kinda.oh I don't know.Early!" The red head flared as her temper rose. "What happened?" Maria asked surpassing a small yawn. Lizzy stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall and grunted. "Nani? What didn't happen?" The young Japanese girl cocked as she turned to the others walking behind her. Alexia Carson shot her bedroom door open, ready for attack with a massive fire ball in hand. Her jet black hair swaying behind her. Her dark brown gems staring on in hate. Proving she was Chinese. Jumping back in shock, Maria suddenly disappeared with a bright light exploding into a thousand tiny pieces. Faith jumped back as the blinding light filled her eyes. Bringing her hands forward, a burst of water flew out in response hitting Alexia and devouring the flame. Lizzy rolled her baby blue gems as she silently cursed herself for having to deal with such insolence. Turning quickly they continued on down to the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero Yuy shot up, grabbing his gun in reaction as he remembered his horrifying dream. He didn't understand it. No, he never understood it. It was the same dream he had been having for the past four nights. But he never finished it. No. He would always wake up after seeing a little more then the previous time he would have the dream. Laying his fully loaded magnum down, he ran his trembling hand through his sweaty locks of dark brown hair. The stench of blood still filled his senses. And he couldn't budge the fact that he had sensed another presence inside of his mind. Another seeing what he was at the same exact time. He knew it was possible. All the supernatural things he had witnessed and had been a part of so recently, he knew very well what was capable of reaching into the far depths of his dark mind. The rest of the pilots had been there along with him when he found out he was anything but normal. In fact, they all had a connection with the darkness as mere humans put it. That night each of the Gundam pilot's lives had changed miraculously. They had received a strange party invitation from some unknown sponsor. Heero refused to go along with Quatre. They both found it to be rather suspicious. But Duo insisted that they went. And in the end had convened them all to join. The moment they had arrived, Heero had sensed something not right. And in the end led to their doom.  
  
Heero shot his glare to his mirror. He couldn't see anything. And his senses were full of.of.the scent of blood. Heero pushed that thought in the back of his mind identifying it as a remembrance of his latest dream. Turning back to the mirror his eyes widened. Nothing. No reflection. Not even a shadow could be seen as the resemblance of life. The moon shone brightly through his open window, glistening across his darkened room. Shaking his head he shot upright out of his bed and ran to his bathroom. Turning on the brass faucet and running the cold water, he formed a bowl like object out of his hands and filled it with the fresh water. Throwing the water onto his pale face he sighed. Glancing up to the mirror he shot back at what he saw. For now he saw his own reflection. Quickly turning off the faucet he ran quickly out of his bathroom and into the long hallway.  
  
/ What is going on here? / He thought as another figure jumped out in front of him.  
  
Quatre Rebarbra Winner jumped back as he ran straight into his friend Heero. Brining his, now hairy arms up to his chest he sighed. Glancing back to his friend his eyes widened. "Heero. You don't look so good." He replied looking at him as if he were dead. Heero blinked a few times clearing his vision as he realized Quatre and his new appearance. Jumping about four feet back with no problem, Heero hissed in an ill manner. Quatre sighed for he knew what had caused Heero's reaction. "Heero. Something has happened to us." Quatre replied, sounded as if he had a mouthful of food. Suddenly, the hallways filled with an intense echo. Heero and Quatre immediately brought their hands to cover their vulnerable ears from the deafening sound. Heero's senses suddenly became intoxicated with the scent of blood. The scent was calling to him. And suddenly, his body shouted for it. Wanting it. No. Needing it. Quatre's eyes turned to a blood shot red as his hands formed into the shape of a paw. Claws outstretched from his finger tips, sharp enough to rip through a human body with one easy swipe. He screamed in pain as the moonlight shone onto his changing form from the opened window. Teeth grew at high speed turning into canines. They glistened in the bright moonlight showing off their dangerous tips. Both bodies falling to the outstretched carpeting in the hallway, they brought their hands; well Quatre brought his paws, to cover their ears from the undying sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell threw his door open with enough strength to remove the oak wood from its rusty hinges. Leaping into the hallway, he screamed at the sight of Chang Wufei standing outside his door with the look of hunger covering his now even paler features. Wufei surpassed a silent chuckle as his eyes widened at the sight of the braided baka. His body was now covered with more hair then humanly possible. His eyes red as the darkest blood. His teeth were long and sharp as wolves would be. He looked anything but normal. "Maxwell! What is going on?" He demanded fighting the urge that filled his senses. His body craved blood. The blood of another. His mouth dry and thirsting for that quenching taste. The two sighed as they heard the others from a little ways down the hall. They slowly made their way heading towards the sound as the moonlight shone brightly through the window. Stepping into the light Quatre and Duo yelped as the bright light filled their vision.  
  
Heero quickly jumped, turning to the approaching figure that made their way to the group, Wufei following behind. The figure moved down towards them at an amazing speed. Faster then normally possible. Trowa Barton leaped forward, jumping into the moonlight. Teeth shone brightly and claws ready for action. Landing in front of the gasping Quatre he screamed. Something was definitely wrong. But how could the find the explanation?  
  
A/N: Well there is the Prologue. What did you think? I know it kinda dark and strange. But so am I! Did you like it? Hope so! 


	2. The Breakthrough

Through the eyes of the Seer Chapter 1 The Breakthrough By: Aireonna ( a.k.a. Candice Willman )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and none of the characters that belong to Gundam Wing. I wish. Blah blah. I really do not feel like re-typing all of it again. So just read the Prologue and there you will find the Disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Here is the first chapter. And yea this is an AU fic, with all the supernatural powers and the darkness and all that. Well enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy passed the large gallon of milk around the table. Lizzy, Alexia, Jessy, Maria, and Faith all sat around the oak wood table discussing the newest addition to Lizzy's vision and trying to make sense of it all at the same time.  
  
Faith sighed. They weren't having much luck. And all that they were succeeding in was annoying the hell outta one another and becoming walking zombies from the recent lack of sleep. Throwing another spoon across the room and bringing it back to its rightful place, Jessy Travis cracked on the verge of insanity. "I can not take it any more! We are getting no where Liz. And sleep is really, really becoming a necessity here!" Leaning over the wide table she brought her pointer finger to her left eyes pointing out the bags that circled them. "See that! I have bags! We all have bags! Bags are no good!" Faith pulled Jessy back down to the table in one grasp trying to brim what was about to happen. Glancing across the table over to Lizzy. She knew that if she hadn't done something, then Jessy would be in for it. Lizzy's face was covered with the look of rage. "Would you just shut up!" Alexia shot as she pushed her chair back from behind her and stood quickly with hate filled in her eyes. "Now listen!" Lizzy yelled as she followed Alexia's recent actions and slammed her fists into the oak table. "If you all want to go back to bed. Then do it. I, on the other hand, will remain right here where I am and continue to try and piece this thing together! Something is going to happen. I know it. I can sense it." Lizzy replied sighing and slowly lowering back to her seat. "Yeah. I can too Liz. But we are getting no where. Maybe if you go back to sleep. Then you will receive more of this vision. Maybe an important piece. And we will no longer have to sit here at..." Squinting her eyes she glanced across the long kitchen at the lighted clock on the microwave. Maria rolled her brown eyes and stood quietly. "It is 4 am. And we still have no leads." "Everyone just go back to bed and we will deal with the rest of this fucked up problem when I, for one, can say I have had my fix of my fuckin sleep!" Faith shot as she turned abruptly and exited the dark kitchen. Lizzy traced her mind one last time before sighing and glancing back to the others exhausted. Her mind was dim and she didn't know how much longer she could continue on calling out in search of something, she had no clue what, a sign, anything that would help solve this mystery. "Nothing. Everyone. Just go back to sleep." Lizzy replied, picking up the milk gallon with her mind, opening the fridge door, and dropping the milk gently onto the correct shelf. Jessy finished the job closing the door quickly as if not wanting the light to reach her swollen eyes. Maria rubbed her aching eyes as she went to exit the room. Almost falling, half way asleep she sighed and orbed out and safely into her room. Laying onto the soft bed and instantly falling into a deep slumber. Alexia threw a forming fire ball from her tensed hands towards the wall next to Lizzy. Catching the flame and stopping it with her subconscious mind she slowly put it out and gave an evil glare to the young Chinese girl. Sure they were all around the same age, but they all had different levels of maturity. And Alexia's anger sometimes blocked her maturity. Lizzy sighed for she knew how it felt. Being an ex-assassin she knew the pain and the suffering of anger and fear. Tossing her head she cursed herself. There was never any fear. Only pain. Alexia stirred the mix confusion in the air as she too followed up to her room leaving Jessy and Lizzy alone in the kitchen. Jessy turned on her heals, not ready to deal with anything Lizzy would throw at her. Walking up the stairs half asleep she made it to her room only to see Faith follow back down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Jessy decided to just leave it be and continue to her comfy bed that awaited her. She knew it was weird but for some odd reason she felt as if it was calling to her.  
  
/ Oh well, whatever it is, sleep over rules. / The braided girl thought to herself as she walked in closing her wooden door behind her and hitting the sack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith quietly made her way into the dark living room. She stopped and sighed as she saw Lizzy sitting on the berth and gazing out into the moonlight like so many other nights. Faith knew what she was feeling. They all were feeling it. Pain. Suffering. The fact of being alone. But Lizzy took it more seriously then the others. At least most of them could relate to each other. But she and Lizzy had been the outsiders. Sure Jessy had her happiness but you knew she was lonely. Jessy just didn't let it show. She hid her feelings well with her constant happiness. Maria was the quiet type but she had her cat that she just loved to death. Faith stopped in thought. In fact, that cat had gone unnoticed for the last three days. As if the cat knew what she was thinking she heard a hiss from under her. Jumping back and drawing attention from Lizzy the cat scurried over to Lizzy and purred.  
  
/ Damn thing. It always had a thing against me. Lil bitch. That's okay. I have never been too fond of the beast anyways. / She smiled to herself in thought as Lizzy giggled slightly.  
  
"Oh leave Coco alone." Lizzy replied as she relieved herself from Faith's mind. Gently stroking the brown cat she sighed. Quietly telling Faith to take a seat, well actually through telepath, Faith stepped forward and sat next to the Japanese girl in silence at first. Continuing with her thoughts about the others she sighed. Alexia. Now she was a very ill tempered girl. Sure Lizzy was worse. But still, Alexia was scary. I have my days of not coming across as the most sociable person, hell actually almost everyday, but Alexia was different. She just was..well how do you put it.a total and complete bitch. But hey, we all love her. Then there was Lizzy. She was an ex-assassin. Her family, along with most of ours, had been killed in some tragic way. But Lizzy, her family had been killed right in front of her at the age of six. Her and Jessy met sometime after and found they had a lot in common. Jessy, well her family had been killed to, she never really spoke to me about how, only to Lizzy. Anyways, I'm getting off the damn subject. Lizzy was suffering. Maybe she didn't want to admit it, and having freakish powers didn't help much, it made it even harder to get close to someone. I would know. I almost killed my first crush by drowning him. Later on I wish I had. Turns out the lil prick went behind my back and made out with my so called best friend. Oh there I go again. The subject is not me. But rather Lizzy. Lizzy was lonely, never really having anyone to confide to. No one to worry about her. Sure, she had enough worrying to worry about. And she takes care of all of us as if we were her sister's and she was the oldest. But I can't help but feel sorry for the girl. She does so much and gets so little in return. Wow, I sound like a sympathetic psycho. Really, I'm not all this caring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzy slowly turned her silent figure to the American girl that sat next to her deep in thought. Lizzy couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about at this hour. Probably another reason for Lizzy to feel bad. Sure, they all were close and all, but they had to admit, they annoyed the fuck outta each other. Not all the time, but there were days when.  
  
/ Oh never mind./ Lizzy sighed as she quickly shot a glance to Faith.  
  
Faith now was gazing intently at the brunette with those large emerald eyes. Stirring quietly she moved the purring cat from her lap. Coco meowed a few times and then headed up the stairs. They both knew that the cat would be at Maria's door scratching and of course the Englander would be right there to answer the call. "Look Liz. I know what you are thinking. And it's not like that. We totally wanna find what this vision means and all. But lately, it has just been a lil much." Lizzy turned her gaze back to the window acting as if the conversation the red head was having had nothing to do with her. "Faith. Do you think we will ever be happy? I mean we're happy. But I mean happy. Love." Faith's eyes widened. She hated this subject. Men. For some reason they never failed to amaze any of them. They all turned out to be assholes. And some that had found out about their "gifts", had left the men in the hospital, or in a coma. Faith giggled. "Yea well. I don think were the datin type hun. Were lucky that we even have each other." Faith replied surpassing another yawn. "Thanks Faith. Now you get off to bed. I won't be much longer." Faith nodded in agreement, she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. And when she was tired, who knew what might happen with her powers. They were all around the age of six-teen. Living on their own, was not as easy, but they did it. And it was still hard to control their powers. As they grew, so did the powers each possessed. Walking into her room and hitting the bed she too, instantly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind blew swiftly as the light of the moon filled the night sky. Tree branches bristled against the wind, fighting for their loose hold onto the massive tree that stood in front of the old mansion. The mansion where those five Gundam pilots had disappeared to without a trace.  
  
A dim light shone down through the dark halls, filling the dull rooms as their doors swung on their rusty hinges.  
  
Heero shot up from the floor and glanced around the darkened hallway at the sight around him. Amazingly he could see. Glancing around him, he saw no sign of light except from a broken window down the hall. But the light given from that little window seemed to fill enough of the hallway to see barley into the vast area. Turning quickly at the sound of a low growl he sighed.  
  
/ And here I thought it had all been one fucked up dream. / He thought as the growl took notice to actually be Quatre.  
  
Quatre jumped up and sniffed around the damp hall.  
  
/ Blood? / He questioned a little confused of still what was happening.  
  
Turning to his left side there he saw him. Trowa lying there blood covering his arms.  
  
/ But why can I smell..and taste it as strongly as I can? /  
  
"Quatre?" A voice questioned sounding lost and frail. Quatre blinked his blood shot eyes as Trowa and the others slowly stood. "Maxwell. What the hell is going on?" Wufei's voice yelled sounding a little out of tune. "Oh come on you guys. You mean you haven't been able to figure it out yet? Something happened at that party." Heero shot an evil glare at the now abnormal group. Duo was right. And it wasn't hard to figure out what they were. But it was more of recovering from the shock of it. Sure becoming something of the dark side or the undead was not an everyday thing. But hey..what can they do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre ripped another door off of its rusty hinges.  
  
/ This can not be happening to us..why me? / The blonde werewolf thought as he brought his head into his paws.  
  
Heero snarled yet again as the taste for blood grew stronger. They could no longer resist the growing side affects of what was happening to them. But just how long until they make their first kill. Sure they all had killed many in their time. But not like this. Not to live off of. That was different. They killed those men in the heat of war. Not for food.  
  
"That's it. I must have it!" Wufei shot as he quickly jumped out of the window and disappeared out of sight. Trowa followed after along with Duo.  
  
Heero turned to the mirror that stood against the fragile wall. Nothing. Not even a mere reflection of his shadow. Sure he knew that none of them were quit so normal anymore. But after seeing yourself for sixteen years through your mere reflection and just having it not there one day. That's not something you get use to in one full moon.  
  
His fist hit the damp wood quick breaking into it swiftly. Pulling back slowly revealed a rather large hole. Quatre, gently as can be, settled his rough paw onto his vampire friends contrasting muscular shoulder. Turning slowly to the window a small sigh escaped the werewolf's mouth. A sigh of depression. A sigh of mere sadness, of grief yet of death. A sigh that was a symbol of everything yet nothing at all.  
  
"Heero, we have no choice. I of all people would rather die then innocent people have to die at our hands. But they do not. The others can not be reasoned with. So mine as well go with the flow." The now blonde werewolf snarled as the moon resurfaced from the dark clouds shining brightly amongst the lifeless night.  
  
"I understand Quatre. Find the others; we will meet at the old ally outside the abandoned base. And tell them if they must kill, kill but kill the deserving not the innocent."  
  
The two returned a glance and Quatre jumped out the open window following the rest of the group.  
  
Heero released a sigh. One familiar to the one his blonde friend had made a few moments before. His now lifeless Persian eyes averted to the window at the sight of the silk like curtains gliding along in the night breeze that made its way through the darkened house. Lowering his eyes to the carpeted floor her blinked a few times before making his way towards the open window. Shaking a bit he laughed for he knew this life would be one to cherish yet one to fear.  
  
Looking back towards the mansion where they had been hiding for the past, as long as he could remember. His mind was cloudy and his vision for some reason intense. His body continued to change against his will, craving and wanting blood. Heero tried to fight it, but he knew he would end up giving in along with the others. Stepping onto the window sill he flew out the window to find his first kill. As he gliding and jumped across buildings with ease his eyes averted to the night sky. The moon shone brightly and he knew it would become something he loved, for the sun would be no more, another courageous image that could never be seen again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A low growl escaped from Wufei's throat as he slashed his fangs into the young victim another time. As he remembered how he in fact had caught his victim he growled again.  
  
Jumping into the dark ally there a man had stood raping a young girl. She couldn't have been over 13 and yet this man didn't seem to care. Wufei lunged forward onto the mans back and with no second thought sunk his long fangs into the bead of his neck draining him of his blood. Licking his lips of the substance he had at first disliked it, the salty after taste not one to recon with. But then, his body seemed to want more, digging the fangs in deeper he received just what he wanted. Returning to reality just as the blood stopped flowing into the craving mouth, Wufei wiped the remains from his face and looked through his surroundings. The young girl was no where to be found, ran at the sight no doubt. But Wufei didn't mind, he hadn't wanted to harm her, but only to save her from the predator.  
  
His gaze shot up from the victim as a howl entered his ears. They were near.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well.There's the next chapter.What do you think? I know it's a bit.how do I say this.Dark and violent. But Hey, *shrugz* What can I say I like it! ^_^ I just hope you do too! Thanks for reviewing Chara! I hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Ill try and update ASAP! Plz! R&R! ^_^ 


	3. Spells gone wrong

Through the Eyes of the Seer Chapter 2 Spells gone wrong By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and none of the characters that belong to Gundam Wing. I wish. Blah blah. I really do not feel like re-typing all of it again. So just read the Prologue and there you will find the Disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Lookie. I have finally put up the next chapter Aurora!! And I tried to be speedy but oh well.But yea...AU fic and supernatural gifts and all that Hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dream started out like every other one.The room as white as a pure cloud in the summer. No sounds could be heard.Only the struggle for breath. A rapture of a chest as air fought to make its way into lungs.But the weird part is; the smell of blood was even clearer this time. The struggle of breath echoed through the dense walls and grew intense as the sound bounced around. As the light came through and a man chained to a wall came forth, it was clearer than ever. Eyes shot up to stare towards another life form in the white room. Persian eyes.very dark and hate gleaming off of them. The hand holding the knife shot forward slicing another wound into the mans naked chest. But no blood. Not one spec.Only a shrill scream as the echo hit the walls.  
  
The other life form turned as a mechanic laugh left its lips. A long white lab coat swung around the form revealing a man. His eyes black and face torn. Then he leapt forward reaching for the body. The Persian eyes widened as he opened his mouth to from the looks bite. And then a force field hit.As if another entered, sending a magnetic wave though the room with a bright flash. A sound so intense that it shattered all glass in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lizzy jumped from her bed as the scream left her mouth. Falling to the floor she began to rock back in forth the vision flashing through her mind. The bedroom door flew open to reveal Maria as she shot her way towards Lizzy taking the young girl into her small embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light switch flipped on with ease as Jessy made her sleepy form into the kitchen. Rubbing her violet eyes of the sleep she yawned a big yawn and opened the fridge as if it were an everyday routine. Grabbing the orange juice she opened the top and began drinking out of it as Lizzy's scream reached her ears. Dropping the orange juice carton it hit the floor hard and spilt out across the hard tile floor, spilling towards the center of the kitchen. Jessy, not even noticing, shot up the stairs and into her room in which she shared with Lizzy.  
  
Glancing around the room to find Maria rocking Lizzy back and forth, Alexia on the bed trying to make sense of what she was seeing, and Faith standing by the window staring blankly out into the clear sky, Jessy walked slowly into the room making her way to where Maria held Lizzy in her arms. At the foot of the bed Coco shot up and slowly with elegance pranced onto Maria's shoulders.  
  
Lizzy began slowing down and slowly coming to as she glared up to see her friends all around her. Bringing her head into her hands she sighed.  
  
"Another vision. This time.there definitely was another presence. Not only did it remove me from the dream.But it fought it." Lizzy rubbed her temples trying to make sense of the newest addition to the vision. It just didn't make sense. What did it all mean?  
  
Sweat rolled down Liz's face as she continued to try and piece together every little piece of this mystery. But it led no where. The pieces to the puzzle were not yet complete. And her sub-conscience mind screamed for rest, she pushed it to its limit and was on the verge of a mental break down.  
  
"Liz, can you hear me?" Jessy asked as the Japanese girl's eyes began to fade close faster and faster. She didn't look to healthy and looked as if she was going to pass out any minute.  
  
Lizzy glanced up trying to make out Jessy's figure and smiled a half smile.  
  
"No dumbass, I'm deaf." She replied in her usual tone. Jess only smiled not awake enough to figure out that Liz had used sarcasm against her.  
  
"Good ta know you are alright Liz." Maria smiled and stood slowly with Liz leaning against her.  
  
"Hey, I replied to hearing, not being alright. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Alexia laughed at this and helped the British girl carry Liz to the bed. Faith stood and put a pillow underneath her head as they all stood over her.  
  
"Well.What do you think?" Maria only averted her eyes from the group as Coco continued her purring into Maria's ear. Nuzzling into her soft fur Maria shrugged. Faith gave the cat an evil glance as she made her way to the other side of the bed, the cat only hissing its sign of dislike towards the American. Faith smiled to herself as she raised her middle finger on her right hand. Gasping Maria turned to the American.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Faith, would'ya mind showing a lil' bit of respect towards the poor animal." Faith only shook her head and mocked the young girl. "Can we all just look at what is important here?! I'm tired of the immaturity!" Alexia shot as she threw her arms up in frustration. Jessy only laughed and stared on at the Chinese girl.  
  
"You wanna talk about immaturity??" Jessy stopped as Lizzy cut the two off before they could continue any further, enabling them from talking by blocking their minds. The two blinked and looked over to the Japanese girl.  
  
"Arigato." She replied. The two continued to stare blankly and decided to not question her.  
  
"Now, back to the vision.It's close. This.thing is going to be here soon. I must see more.Now. Not later." Was all Lizzy said as she slid her legs off the side of the bed and hesitated to stand. Falling to the floor she stopped as Jessy held her up with her mind. The group gathered around her and shook their heads.  
  
"And just where do you think your going?" Maria asked laying her back on the bed. Lizzy only grumbled in response and shook her head.  
  
"Maria, don't start with me. I know I'm weak but it will pass. Jessy. Alexia. Help me up!" The two looked to each other and sighed, walking over to the telepath. Sliding her legs yet again off the bed she stood with the help of Jessy and Alexia.  
  
"This isn't right. None of this is!", Faith yelled, "If we were meant to go after this, then you wouldn't have been kicked out of the damn thing! Maybe it's a damn sign you just don't wanna except!" Faith continued but only to be stopped by a harsh stare from Alexia.  
  
Lizzy closed her eyes not wanting to hear the words and sighed. "We don't know that. This vision is strong, I can even feel the pain inflicted upon this being. It's not right, and that right there is enough for me to go father with this vision Faith."  
  
"Liz, you do know what your planning on doing is going to be very nerve racking. And not only that, your powers may not be strong enough, it may kill you." Jessy replied staring down to the ground not wanting to make any sort of eye contact with the group.  
  
Liz glanced at the floor and smiled. " That's why I'll have you right there with me, I'll need to tap into your powers to insure my way." Jessy only blinked and didn't argue. She couldn't her power was the only one out of the four who could help Lizzy.  
  
"You know yer right Liz, yer absolutely right." Maria replied with a smile as she led the way down the hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girls entered the basement as candles lit all around the hall, a small smile spread across Alexia's lips as she wiped her hands; the flames demolishing from sight. The rest placing candles around Lizzy and Jessy in the shape of a five point star.  
  
"I don't know about this.couldn't it be considered doing magic?" The word rolled off Jessy's tongue as the girls stared at her with their own glances.  
  
"This is the only logical way, we have no otha way." Maria tried to explain to the braided girl.  
  
"But magic.Can we handle?" Jessy didn't say anymore, Lizzy was eyeing her down with her cold eyes.  
  
"Jess, enough. We must start." The room went quiet. Faith, Alexia, and Maria all sat from a safe distance. Close enough to see what was going on, and to hear, but most importantly to interfere if there was trouble and the whole thing went hay wire.  
  
Liz began the chant, saying distant words that rolled off her tongue like poison.  
  
I call on all that may hear, the power from all sides. From east, to west. North to south. Guide thee to thy destination. A vision has come forth to me, and I am meant to do something of it. I wish to see more of it, wish for whatever you may do, to do it now. Help us pass through and help who is in need.  
  
The words echoed through the room and off the dense walls. Jessy's hands interlocking with Lizzy's. Lizzy's power fed through the candles into the darkness, and slowly she called on Jessy's. Their minds became one, slowly forming and echoing through the dreams. And then, there was nothing. Falling, cold air as screams echoed through the darkness. Nothing but falling, the girls not knowing what was happening. Entering rather large portal like wholes, full of bright lights. Tearing and ripping at their forms as they passed through.  
  
And with a sudden ending of the tearing and screaming, lights flashed with an intense whiteness, and darkness fell from all around as they hit a hard ground fast, falling from the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jumping from roof top to roof top, Heero slowly made his way to the ally. Taking his time he seemed not to care. He could sense the others all around, they had made their way out into the world. Taking one by one, they fed scarcely. This would have to be how it was, for the rest of their lives no doubt. How long that would be? He knew not of, but how long it would take to know was another story.  
  
He stopped slowly as he jumped onto an abandoned building. There, Wufei sat. His mouth still covered in blood, no doubt he had found his first victim. Heero made his way next to the young Chinese vampire and sighed.  
  
"I see you have had your drink of first blood." Wufei only nodded in response, wiping the remaining blood from around his lips.  
  
"Yes, you should try it. It tastes rather good, I think I can get used to it." The two glared at each other for a long moment and then nodded, knowing what the other meant. Heero knew he would need a drink soon, but the longer he could fight it, the less he would need it when he did feed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coming to an abrupt stop, there the boys stood. All in front of the ally to which they were to meet. There was a base near by that had been abandoned after the first war with the colonies.  
  
Looking from around the group, Quatre growled. Bringing all the attention to the blonde they all lowered their glances.  
  
"Something, so someone's are here."The ware wolf spoke. Wufei listened carefully for breathing near by, as Heero stood there, back against a wall and his arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, I have felt her presence before.could it be?" he asked himself as the gang all turned towards him.  
  
"What are you talking about man?" Duo asked wondering of what he spoke of, "A girl, but I didn't think you knew of any." This brought a laugh from his lips as the hair on his back rippled in response.  
  
Heero only shook his head, and with a blink of an eye he was gone, down the ally and towards the presences.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bringing her body up from the cold ground, pain struck all through her side as she grimaced with fear. Maria almost began crying at the pain as she tried to stand from her grounded spot, what had happened? Looking around she saw Alexia and Faith lying next to her in a heap on the cold ground. Rushing to their sides she screamed for them to get up. Not being able to walk she orbed above them and sighed as Alexia through a fire ball through the orbed figure. Maria screamed, even though she had not felt it, it had startled her. Faith shook her head, throwing water at the two to cool them off.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Faith demanded an answer from the two.  
  
"I do not know.Wait.Where is Jess and Liz??!" Maria screamed with the thought, what if they were gone? She couldn't think like that, not now.  
  
"Jess!" Faith yelled along with the others as the searched, and then they found her. Lying on the cold ground she slowly opened her eyes to meet the others.  
  
"Ahh did I sleep in late again?" Jessy replied shooting up from the spot she had been laying in. Blinking a few times she rubbed her eyes, everything that had happened returning to her memory.  
  
"Oui, I wish I had just slept in." Maria helped her up, lending her a hand as the four stood together in a circle.  
  
"Where is Liz?!?!" Jessy yelled.  
  
Maria laid a hand on her shoulder as Alexia shook her head, "Were still trying to find her. It appears we have been removed from our house and into another realm..or time of some kind. For this is no where near our town let alone our city. And look around, nothing is of our timing." The group looked around franticly, scared of where they might be and then they saw her, they she laid on the ground, all alone in a dark corner. Blood was dripping from her face and soaked her hair as it clung to her body.  
  
"Liz!!" They all yelled in unison. Making their way to her side, Maria began checking her pulse and damage. Faith looked at her with pleading eyes, she didn't look to good.  
  
"What's wrong!??! Why won't she wake up to our call?" Jessy asked, tears filling her eyes. Alexia picked up Liz's head, placing it into her lap as Maria tore clothing and covered her wounds.  
  
"What happened to her Mari?" Faith asked not wanting to think of the possibilities. It was obvious they were no longer in their house. The spell.It must of done something. Faith thought to herself. The girls turned quickly as a noise was heard from behind them.  
  
"An ally.We're in an ally." Alexia replied as five figures made their way towards them.  
  
A low growl emerged from the shadows of the dark ally that surrounded them blind. "Guys." Faith whispered, "I do not think we are alone." Jessy shot up from her grounding spot as a figure hurled their selves onto her. The two rolled across the hard ground, hitting a hard wall swiftly bringing forth a yelp from Jessy.  
  
"Jessy!!" Alexia called as two arms encircled around her, throwing her to the ground with strength unknown. Maria blinked as it all happened so fast, and she too, was enthralled by an unknown figure.  
  
Faith jumped back as one approached her, a growl escaping their lips. A smile crossed hers as a challenge seemed to enter her mind. Turning her head, there she spotted Lizzy laying there lifeless on the ground. Faith's eyes widened as a dark man approached Lizzy, covering her body quickly with their own.  
  
"Someone! Help Liz!" Faith yelled as the young blond ware wolf hurled their selves towards her. Faith summoned a water whirl, throwing it towards the moving target. It swept over the dark figure and a low growl from his lips.  
  
"Calm yourselves! We shall not hurt you!" Faith threw herself at him without thinking of what he said twice, sending the two falling over the ramp and rolling down the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stood over the young girl with amazement. This couldn't be her. The presence he felt within his dreams, that strong form, it had been her. Leaning down, he pushed the stray strands of hair that stuck to her face full of blood away from her eyes. She was breath taking, even in so much havoc she took what breath he should have away. The site of blood, it filled his senses. Eating away slowly what little control he had. The blood filled his fingers as it freshly flowed from her forehead and body.  
  
Heero jumped back and a low moan escaped her small form, her body slowly lifting itself without her eyes opening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Light filled the room as blood spilled everywhere. Flashes of pain and screams filled the area as claws bared themselves into deep flesh.'  
  
Lizzy shot her eyes open from the dream as pain filled her every sense. Glancing down to her form she noted all the damage made. It hadn't been a dream. The spell had gone wrong, and now, they were here. Where was here exactly? For that she did not know of. She then sensed it.Her eyes shot upwards towards the dark shadow hanging over her. His cold Prussian eyes glowed in the darkness, sending cold shivers throughout her body. Standing became a problem as her legs began to wobble beneath her and she fell to the ground with a whimper. The figure shot his way over to her, his facial features turning into something Lizzy had never seen before. And it terrified her. Releasing a loud scream, Faith shot her way towards her, a low growl escaping her lips as she hurled the tall man off of Lizzy.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Faith yelled as the form shot up from the ground. Heero stood there mockingly staring at the young girls.  
  
"Or what? You'll shoot me with water?" Heero released a small laugh and shook his head, where had that come from? The thirst was beginning to control his every move, word, and sense.  
  
Faith helped the shaking Lizzy up from the ground. Maria orbed beside the two, her light brown hair bouncing about her shoulders.  
  
"Liz! What's going on here?" Maria looked from Heero back to her friends. Alexia came hurling forward, throwing a body over her shoulders as she took in a deep breath. Looking to her friends she winked, "I've got this one under control."  
  
Lizzy stood slowly and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and clearing her mind. Reaching out into the darkness she called her powers back to her, Jessy coming from behind and laying a small hand on her shoulder as the guys grouped up in front of them. Alexia shook her head towards the group and laughed.  
  
"The visions, it has begun." Lizzy replied her voice echoing throughout the ally and surrounding their every sense.  
  
The girls stared at their leader with astonishment.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessy asked her gaze closing in on the one called Duo. She was bleeding from her lip, and a couple bruises here and there. He would pay.  
  
"She means, these visions.or dreams 'I' have been having with her. They have started.beginning with you five weaklings making your way here to our world." Heero replied, Quatre blinking a few times piecing it all together.  
  
"You mean.what you have been seeing, or dreaming.is really going to happen? But how can all this be? And to ask.." Quatre turned facing Faith, "Who the hell are you girls and how the hell did you get here? Also, how the hell did you do the things you did?" He spoke with a growl, and his words slurred together the new found teeth and hair not helping.  
  
Faith shook her head and sighed, "You petty beings wouldn't understand." Closing her eyes, a ball of water formed between her hands and she began to mystify it with her mind.  
  
"Let's not get started with this all again, Faith calm yourself. Before I have to fuckin' get involved here. Were all acting like children, doing this child's play. And to answer your question.." Lizzy reached her mind to his and smiled, "Quatre, we are not from here. We are what they call in our world.a type of mutant. Our special abilities in which we each possess, have come from years of mutation within our DNA." She nodded her head to them in respect and looked to Maria.  
  
"Yes, and as for who we are, I am Maria Owens."  
  
"Grr, why are we going through these formal introductions. I am Faith Evans, that's Jessy Travis there with the braid, and Alexia Carson is the Chinese chick. And last but not least is Lizzy Halloway. Now we don't hear you making any introduction, so speak up." Faith demanded as she wrapped an arm about Lizzy's shoulders for support. She was hurt, badly.  
  
Heero glanced around his group and growled, he didn't like their sarcasm very much, but the Japanese girl had spunk. Bowing his head he smiled.  
  
"I am the fatal Heero Yuy, a vampire amongst this world.since recently. Chang Wufei, the Chinese man is also a vampire. Duo Maxwell, the man with the long braid, is a werewolf, as for our kind ones Quatre Rebarbra Winner and Trowa Barton. We are what used to be called the infamous Gundam Pilots." Heero stopped and raised a hand to Duo who made his way towards the girls, shaking his head his eyes began to glow an evil yellow. Duo growled and stood his ground. Wufei rolled his dark gems and laughed towards the girls.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now, sit down for a cup of tea?" He replied, implying it towards Maria who happened to be English. Maria shook her head mocking him and looked to Faith. Her fists were clutched by her side as she stared down the blond one. Releasing a low growl from her mouth she began grinding her teeth together.  
  
"A cup of tea would be nice.."Jessy replied trying to break the tension in the air. Lizzy shook her head and smiled to her friend. Closing her eyes tightly she began holding in all the pain she was feeling.  
  
"She needs help.the blood still flows fresh. I can taste it." Heero glanced down to the young girl; his eyes were full of pity. How could the equal he had felt in his mind be a mere girl?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well what did ya think? It was much longer then the first 2 eh? But I hope ya liked it!! Plz leave a remark.being honest of course ;P 


End file.
